


Thrill of the Night

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Kinda, M/M, Romance, They have a relationship I mean, Vampire Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Drinking blood from arteries was always a messy and dangerous situation. The pressure would make the blood squirt, running not only to the vampire’s mouth, but also through the victim’s neck. So much blood that there was a great possibility of exsanguinating the victim.And yet, Shiro just couldn’t help himself.At least, not when he was feeding on Keith.





	Thrill of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destan_Of_The_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destan_Of_The_Shadows/gifts).



> A special thank you to Jay ([@I_write_gays_not_tragedies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_gays_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_gays_not_tragedies)) for having betaed this for me! <3
> 
> Also, this fanfic is dedicated to my friend, Des ([@Destan_Of_The_Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Destan_Of_The_Shadows/profile)) <3
> 
> Now, to the story!

Drinking blood from arteries was always a messy and dangerous situation. The pressure would make the blood squirt, running not only to the vampire’s mouth, but also through the victim’s neck. So much blood that there was a great possibility of exsanguinating the victim.

And yet, Shiro just couldn’t help himself.

At least, not when he was feeding on Keith.

Keith’s blood always drove him crazy, and the blood from an artery only highlighted the magnificent taste.

The delicate skin of Keith’s neck was nothing compared to the sharpness of Shiro’s fangs. It should be a clean opening and a clean suction, if only the mere smell of such rich bouquet didn’t made him lose his mind. Shiro had enough common sense to pierce the artery only with the fangs. The poor skin of the delicate neck, on the other hand had teeth marks that probably would last for months, maybe even a year or two.

It was not his fault if Keith bruised like a ripened peach, but it was his fault for loving seeing the marks on Keith’s neck (a silent warning to any other creature of the night that this human was already claimed).

Besides, their little game of cat and mouse never gave Shiro the chance to be gentle.

Keith liked to feel the thrill of being chased, of being hunted through the city like a prey animal.

However, too many years together made him too aware of Shiro’s presence, too aware of the signals of a vampire sighting. Thus, under normal conditions, if Keith let Shiro chase him it would be just pretending and it would bore both of them. Thus, for one night, Keith would consent to be hypnotized by Shiro’s eyes (one of his many powers as a vampire). He would forget about Shiro, forget about the things that bump in the night, and go out.

Then Shiro would chase him.

Nothing could compare to hunting an unsuspecting victim. It was a macabre pleasure that he had developed through the years. And chasing Keith was always the most fun of them all.

Sometimes Shiro would seduce him, luring him into a trap just like an anglerfish. Then he would feed once they reached the nearest bedroom and Keith had nowhere to run.

Sometimes he would pretend to break into their apartment, waking his lover in the middle of the night and letting him feel the dread just before feeding on him.

Or, on other nights, nights like this one, Shiro would chase Keith through the narrow streets and dark alleys. A little lamb running away from the big bad wolf.

Keith whimpered.

Shiro had him pressed against a wall of an abandoned building in a lightless corner of the city, just a few streets from a noisy club. His left flesh hand had grabbed Keith’s right shoulder and his right metal hand took a hold of  the top of his head, forcing them into different directions and exposing the pale neck for Shiro to bite.

Keith had tried to fight, had tried to push him away, but now his hands were just between their chests. A useless attempt. Shiro always likes when Keith grabbed something to defend himself, like a broken bottle of booze or a rusty pipe. It was still fun, though, for this time he had ran, jumped and dodged.

And Shiro loved the chase just like he loved the fight.

It was a new moon night, the only nights they allowed themselves to do this. After all, darkness was their ally, a quiet friend keeping their secret and an exquisite aphrodisiac to highlight their thrill.

Thrill, thrill, thrill.

That was what all of this was about.

Keith moaned, a mixture of terrified pain and masochistic pleasure. Or, at least, that was what Shiro liked to imagine it was.

He was lost in his own wonderland, too caught up in his own pleasure to care about anything else.

He didn’t need to worry anyway, for Keith’s memories were coming back with every drop of blood Shiro drank. The thrill of the chase still lingered high in his veins, but now the fear was fading, leaving the orgasmic sensation spread from his neck to the rest of his body.

Keith couldn’t care about Shiro either, focusing only on his own bliss.

Selfish.

God, they were so selfish…

Yet, that was the beauty of these moments.

Yes: they were both selfish, only focusing on their own enjoyment, but there were limits in their selfishness that were respected. Lines drawn on stone and reinforced with the sweetness of a kiss (and maybe the warmth of a smile).

No silver that could hurt Shiro.

No brute force that could harm Keith.

“Stop” means stop, and oddly enough, that was a word that neither ever used (memoryless or not).

Those were their moments of selfish thrill that they shared. A twisted intimacy, but intimacy nonetheless.

There was no way to describe how blood tasted to a vampire. Describing Keith’s taste was even harder for Shiro.

How could he explain what it was like to drink the very essence of his lover’s soul laced with adrenaline? How could he describe what it was like to drink the shine of a supernova? The heart of black hole? The music of the universe?

There was no way to describe such transcendental taste, and Shiro would never get enough of it.

Keith whimpered again. His hand had been trying to push Shiro away (even if he remembered everything already, it still hurt to be squeezed between his lover’s firm chest and a hard wall), but he was getting weak now. He could only grab on Shiro’s clothes for support and breathe as slow as he could. His head was getting light and he was getting tired.

Feeling that the moment of thrill was fading away Shiro licked the wound as gently as he could.

Another perk of being a vampire: their saliva could coagulate blood and do other things that Shiro honestly didn’t understand but that would help with the healing process. He used his own tongue to press on the point where he had pierced the artery’s wall, sealing it off the best he could. He would need to keep an eye on Keith for the next three days, but by now that was already a part of their routine.

Shiro pulled away from Keith’s neck, holding his head between his hand and parting enough so they could look at each other in their afterglow embrace.

Keith’s eyes were glassy and unfocused. He had a few tears in his beautiful, indigo eyes and his handsome features were pale. He was panting and Shiro could hear that his heart was beating fast (a common signal of loss of blood).

His flesh hand was dirty with Keith’s blood that had run from the wound. Shiro caressed his lover’s face with his thumb, spreading the blood like an artist would paint white canvas. The soft dark hair was plastered with sweat, and now with blood in-between his fingers, only making the fair skin and blue eyes stand out even more, like a portrait or a tragic gothic hero.

Keith was barely standing, but he put his hands gently over Shiro’s wrists, moving his thumbs in an affectionate gesture. Shiro’s brown eyes would always have a silver glow right after feeding that only made him seem more eerie and out of this world. The lower part of his face was covered with blood and his fangs were stretched, the tips visible even outside of his blood-red lips.

Keith licked Shiro’s thumb the next time it passed near his lips. He kept his eyes glued on Shiro’s, in a morbid way of seduction (after all, he was licking his own blood from his lover’s fingers, for fuck’s sake). He saw the moment Shiro’s pupils dilated and he sighed pleased.

Shiro couldn’t help himself once again and he kissed Keith, sharing the heavenly taste that was still on his lips. He knew that his baby could only taste a metallic taste, but someday they would share the appetite for blood.

Someday, but not tonight.

Tonight wasn’t about commitment, at least not directly.

(Everything was about commitment between them, if they stopped to think about it. Which they didn’t, of course. They just focused on their shared feeling, on pleasing and being pleased instead of overanalysing things. Love was a hard work, but it wasn’t complicated).

Tonight was all about the thrill.

Keith kiss was pliant and soft due to his dizziness, but Shiro highly appreciated how his tongue still was demanding to taste Shiro’s mouth and how he would still nibble on his lips. It was like kissing a thunderstorm, even with the blood loss.

When they broke apart, Keith’s face was smeared with his own blood and it took Shiro’s breath away (metaphorically, of course).

There couldn’t be anything more beautiful than that in the whole universe.

Shiro chuckled.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go home and get you cleaned up.”

Keith smiled feebly.

“‘kay…”

Like shadows in a dark night, the lovers retreated to their home. No one witnessed what happened or what would happen now. Not even the moon saw it. Only they knew about their game and that was how they wanted things to be.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> It's a funny story of how this story was made and published.  
> First of all, I was (am? IDK...) in the middle of a writer's block, and I desperately needed something to break that. Also, I was feeling underappreciated for a serie of reasons. So I tried to push my limits a bit, and I decided to do it by trying to make a fanfic with a theme that a friend of mine loves (Des. We had discussed another idea of a Sheith Vampire AU, but I think the world is not read for it yet hahaha. So I tried something else).
> 
> Although I did that on the weekend, I didn't know if I was going to publish or not. I mean, it's kinda a little away from my comfort zone in some ways. But then, I had a stressfull day (just for the record: I HATE E.R. work -_-) and it happened that Jay offered to beta for me =3 (It probably was a one time thing, but thank you SO MUCH Jay for helping me with this <3)  
> And since Des needs something to lift his spirits and since I already started the project thinking of something that he likes, I'm dedicating the story to him (hi, Des! Surprise! <3 I hope you like it!)
> 
> Damn... there's more things about why I create the story than the story _per se_ x_x (because I also created the story out of spite to some other people, but I digress).
> 
> Those used to read my stuff might have notices that I used quotation marks instead of dashes to indicate talking. Usually when I'm writting I use dashes and I, in fact, used dashes when I wrote this. However, since there was only two lines of talking, I'd be a lazy motherfucker if I didn't changed it to what the English speakers are more used. My other texts have too many damn lines for me to do that. So, don't get used to it hahaha xD
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I really don't have anything else to say about this fanfic, just that I really hope that you people have enjoyed it <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya around!
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
